


Temptation

by Azrahunter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrahunter/pseuds/Azrahunter
Summary: Korra visits a lecture she normaly wouldn´t. Little did she knew that this would change her life forever.





	1. Lecturetime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Versuchung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479959) by [Azrahunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrahunter/pseuds/Azrahunter). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra can´t keep her mind on the lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, posted this story already in german with the title Versuchung. This is my first try writing story and especially in english. I hope you can forgive me, I know that this is not totally corret. But I´m sure you gonna understand everything.

****

“Hey, you know that your starring is getting really obvious, right? “Opal giggled quietly and slapped my neck, so that I woke up from my daydreaming. Angry, I flashed my eyes at the younger girl. It was already the second time she caught me starring and so I got pissed. I got angry at myself, because I couldn’t pull myself together and I was sure, that I had to rework the whole lecture again at home and this time it would be alone.

But it did not even matter how hard I tried, she was all I could see. She was standing up front, confident and beautiful. She was about to explain a chart, but I couldn’t focus on it, her beautiful face got all my attention. It seemed like professor Sato made a funny joke, because the whole crowd was laughing. A little smile appeared on her lips and my body started melting. This woman would be the death of me.

I already had four semesters of politics behind me and normally I would have never ever done a lecture in mechanical engineering, if my dad hadn’t instead, that I shouldn’t focus only on politics. He wanted me to look around and visit different lectures. So, I chose mechanical engineering. Moreover, it was a beginner lecture for the freshman in college, so I had the hope that I would pass the final exam.

Opal, an old high school friend of mine was taking this class, too. She was studying aerospace engineering, so I was happy when I saw a known face. Until now. Now I was more than pissed off about Opal watching my crush on professor Sato growing every lecture.

The whole thing did start strange. When I was about to enroll this course, there was a rumor about a new prof who would give this semester’s mechanical engineering lecture. Strangely the university had kept the name of the new professor a very well-hidden secret, so that none of the students knew the new professor they would have when they enrolled for this course. The entire secret thing had led to many speculations among students.

The most told rumor was, that professor Varrick would return. He already had given this lecture more than one time and was known to be an easy pass. So, it was my hope and from many others, that the new professor would be Varrick. A single-choice exam with some charts was exactly what I needed. With this thought, no one expected a young woman standing in front of the course.

Professor Asami Sato, 26 years old, youngest professor on the RCU and moreover, she was the daughter of Hiroshi Sato Heir of Future Industries. She had been offered the open spot at the engineering department of the university. As she stepped into the class, everyone stopped breathing, men and women couldn’t escape her beauty. She was a goddess walking among the humans.

Furthermore, Asami Sato was the most intelligent person I had ever seen and it scared me. She was only one year older than me and yet she was my professor teaching me things I would never fully understand. This woman in front of me was the reason I had wet dreams, not only at night but also during her lectures and I could not do anything about it.

“Oh, Korra, you’re totally whipped. You’re never going to pass the exam if you keep looking under Sato’s skirt the whole lesson. You are totally wasting your time with this. She is outta your league not only because she is stunning, more because she is our fucking professor.” Opal laughed again and started to write something on her notepad as I tried to hide my blush. She was more than right about everything. Because of Sato giving the lesson, I would definitely not pass the exam. She expected more knowledge than Varrick and I did not have the knowledge she wanted.

“I at least expected that you’re able to name the utter parts of that engine. Something similar will be in your exam, so be prepared.”  Sato’s long, black and curly hair was pulled into a bun. Normally she would wear it loose and flip it over her shoulder during her speeches. I could feel it burring between my thighs just thinking about it. She shut down the chart and I noticed that I did not take a single note during the lecture. I tried to watch over Opal’s shoulder.

Suddenly Opal’s hand was in the air and I couldn’t help myself but to fall out of my chair. Professor Sato’s attention was now fully on us and I was about to die out of embarrassment. “Is everything alright with you?”, she asked, looking skeptically at me. As fast as I could, I tried to compose myself and sat back down. “Y-Yes don’t worry. Just got a little startled when my neighbor raised her hand. I wasn’t expecting it.” A strange sound goes around, the focus now on Opal, who has had her hand still raised. Waiting to be able to ask her question.

“Will you put those charts online, so that we could look them up? They switched so fast I wasn’t able to write them all down.” The professor smiled and just nodded lightly. You could hear how the tension in the classroom went down. “I will put everything which is important for the exam online. I hardly advice you to look everything up for the upcoming exam and if you learn enough, the exam should be no problem for you.” Suddenly Sato’s eyes caught mine and took my breath away. Her beauty was more than stunning. I could have sworn, that she winked at me and a little smile had formed on her lips.

“I wish you all a wonderful week. We will be seeing each other in the next meeting.” After her goodbye, it got louder in the room, everyone packed their bags and books and was about to leave the classroom. Beaten by my misfortune, I stayed at my place, tying to collect my racing mind.

“Don’t you wanna go with us? Bolin and I wanted to try out this new place around campus”, asked Opal and closed her almost exploding bag. Why had this girl always so many books with her? “No, not today. I have soccer practice and if I eat too much, I won’t be able to play.” I watched as Opal walked away. Her short hair swung with every step she made. She was really beautiful and I made a mental note to remember Bolin, that he had to treat Opal more than good. This girl was perfect for him and I hoped, that he would never lose her.

Slowly the classroom became empty and I decided, that it was time to leave. If I wanted to be punctual for practice, I had to leave now. With my bag swung over my shoulder and my sport bag in the one hand, I got up and made my way to the exit. I was almost at the door, when a cough caught my attention and made me stop my tracks.

Professor Sato was sitting at her desk and pointed at the chair in front of her. Breathing slowly, I realized that two buttons of her wine-red blouse were open and showed a decent amount of cleavage. “Is everything alright with you, Miss Waters? You seemed so distracted during the lesson and also the past weeks. It really worries me because I have heard, that you are a very observant student.”

With one hand on my neck, I tried to hide my discomfort and walked two steps away from her, so that she couldn’t hear my racing heartbeat. “N-No, everything is perfect, Professor Sato. You don’t have to worry about me. I just did not sleep enough hours and have been training too much.” She put her arms on the table and her hands under her chin.  “You shouldn’t work so much, especially with exams right at your door, Miss Waters. This exam won’t be easy and as I have heard, you are studying politics and not engineering. And I know that you have to study very much in politics this semester.” She searched for my look and when I looked at her, she was just being pure sex. I tried to get control over my body, which wanted to grab her and take her right on this desk. “If you need any help, Miss Waters, don’t hesitate to ask me. During my consultation-hour I’m sure, that I am able to help you.” Before I could react, Sato gave me her card and smiled at me.

“Don’t worry, professor Sato, I have everything under control.”

 

“Hey, Waters! Get you slow ass on the field or you have to run 30 laps around the field!” Coach Lin Beifong, the dandelion among the flowers of this university, was the toughest person I could think of. We were with a reason one of the best Teams in the country and were about to win the championship this year.

“Why are you late this time, captain?”, asked Jinora as she passed me the ball, so that we could warm up. She was the daughter of the Principal Tenzin Coleman and was like a sister to me. With sixteen I moved from my hometown to Republic City. I lived with Jinora and her family during my high school years and still go there every Sunday for breakfast during my college days. Tenzin was my godfather and Pema his wife, was my mother´s best friend.

“I was in the library trying to understand Sato’s charts, but they are so complicated that I lost track of time. I don’t know if I’m gonna pass her exam. I will totally fail and all because I was too lazy to take this lecture last semester. If I had done that, I would have passed Varrick’s exam and my dad would be happy. Now I’m about to fail miserably.” With all my anger, I shot the ball towards the goal and Ginger had no chance to catch it.

“Hey, you should pass each other the ball to warm up and not be trying to kill the goalkeeper! I was about to stretch, you Idiot!” Ginger threw the ball in my direction and seemed angry until I winked at her. I could clearly see how the blush formed on her cheeks.

“This is really unfair of you, Korra! You know that Ginger is after you since months. You can’t flirt with her and then start ignoring her for weeks.” Jinora smacked my neck, which has been already abused by Opal. Trying to get rid of the pain she caused, I walked to the ball. “Now you’re making it a bigger problem than it is. I just winked at her, I did not promise her a house and kids, or did I? I would say, what you’re doing to Kai is not fair. The poor boy must take a cold shower every time he leaves our apartment.  Why haven’t you done it with him? I mean, you’re dating him over a year now.” Jinny snapped and walked away, kicking the ball in Ginger’s goal.

I knew that she was right, I shouldn’t be playing with the feelings of others, but since my break up with my boyfriend two years ago and the little but dangerous and painful adventure with Kuvira, I wasn’t ready for something serious.  And Ginger was really beautiful, but I had done nothing so far with her. I had just given her a few compliments, but Jinora was already trying to get me into the right path. My little one was in a relationship with Kai for a year now and every time she talked about him, she was sure, that he was the love of her life, but still she couldn’t sleep with him. Kai, loving and caring how he was, tried not to look sad, but I knew that this whole thing was affecting him.  He loved Jinora so much and I knew, he would do anything for her.

Suddenly my thoughts traced back to Asami Sato. How was it possible that she knew my name? Engineering was not what I was studying, so she couldn’t know my name that way. She even knew that I was studying politics. I was more than sure, that I’ve never had a lecture with her, she was unforgettable. Asami Sato was breathtaking.

There was also the possibility, that she had seen a game of my team with the other professors. My name was screamed more than once, so that she could easily remember my name. But putting all this besides, I was taken by her, I wanted her so badly, that I almost lost control over my body. She was the first woman in a long time that I was so strong attracted to. I knew that this fire for her would by my death. But Raava, when this meant, that I would be able to see this woman naked, I would kill myself as fast as I could.

After practice, which was exhausting, I arrived at home around 8 pm. There were a lot of things to do on a Friday night, but Bolin and Opal were out together and going out alone was not really my thing. I remembered that Mako, Bolin’s brother and his husband Wu, often went to a bar around campus. If they were out again tonight, I could hang out with them.

_Korra. Hey, Mako! In which bar are you at the moment?_

Mako’s reply came almost immediately. _Mako: In the one below our apartment, Bo and Opal are out, so that we did not felt driving to campus._

This was not so nice for me. Mako lived with Wu in the south, were all the rich people lived, which meant, I had to drive at least an hour with the bus. This was about to kill my mood, but I wanted to see them both. I had not seen them, since the semester started.

_Korra: Do you think, that one of you could drive me home later? Or did you already drink too much?  :)_

_Mako: No, I can do that for you. I´m on duty tomorrow, so no drinking for me._

Smiling I started to get dressed and got the last bus of the night. Maybe the trip to the bar would get my mind of Sato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading the story. First I will try to continue the story in german and than I will translate it as good as I can :) (maybe I find someone who wants to help me). Thats all for now. I hope I see you in the next chapter. :)


	2. Demons of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is on her way to Mako and Wu when she meets a stranger on the bus. He brings back memories she never wanted to remember again. It seems like the demons of her past are still haunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t I say I had to study for my exams? Well, I did the exact opposite, but at least you get another chapter faster than planned. XD I hope you like it, even if it went different than some of you expected it to. After my exams I will start writing the next chapter. 
> 
> -Azra <3

“Do you have a cig for me?”, asked the stranger, who was sitting next to me in the bus. He wore a beanie, some vintage jeans and had a black leather jacket. His eyes were shimmering strangely, but this just made me more curious about him. I broke the eye contact and started to search for the cigarettes I had bought at the station earlier. They had to be somewhere in my pockets.

“Sorry bud, I just have some menthol cigarettes. Do you wanna have one of those?”, I asked as I finally found the pack and showed him the cigarettes. I tried not to look him in the eyes, because something in my mind warned me about him. The aura which was surrounding him seemed strange, but not in frightening way, it was the complete opposite and because of that, I was watching him skeptically. “Sure, they taste like crap, but still better than nothing, right?” He looked at me and for the first time I realized that he was very good looking. His black, short hair went pretty good with his green eyes. In combination with his brown skin, it was nice to look at him.

“What is a girl like you doing in this part of the town this late?” A quiet laugh escaped his lips before he said: “Normally the rich and pretty go to the campus to experience the good parties.” He started to play with the cigarette in his hands and watched the streets. I saw the dreaming look in his eyes, which painfully was something I had seen already once in my life. He was looking for adventures, like Kuvira was. He had the look of Kuvira’s eyes in his.

“Well, this time it is the other way around. My friends didn’t want to come to me, so I had to drive to them. Also, I don’t have to be afraid that when I met someone, that I will eventually meet them on campus again. Sometimes we’re better of being strangers.” I followed his gaze and did not understand, why I had said this to him. I normally wasn’t so chatty with strangers, but with this guy, it was like I couldn’t catch the words which were escaping my lips.

“My name’s Wei by the way.” I laughed because of the way his name sounded in this sentence and shook the hand he was offering me. “Korra!” Wei started laughing again and it was a deep vibrating laugh. “Korra? Like Korra Waters?”, he asked and did not stop laughing. I wrinkled my forehead and looked at him with an irritated glance. Why the hell did he know my full name? He was not a RCU student. Someone with his appearance would be more than known around campus. Also, I was sure that I haven’t met him before.

“It seems like we have a friend in common. Wu, the bigmouth, invited me today to get a few drinks with him and Mako. Before I took the bus, he told me that the RCU superstar Korra Waters would join us for the few drinks. It never would have got to my mind, that the beautiful girl next to me, would be that superstar. But hey, it seems like the destiny had fun tonight.” He laughed again and this time I laughed with him. Only Wu could know somebody like Wei. He liked the beautiful and the mysterious and Wei was the perfect combination of these two attributes.

“Oh my god, it was more than clear that Wu told you about me. It seems like you know now more about me than I know about you. How did you meet Wu?” I smiled at Wei, because of the look on his face, he had the same impression of Wu that I had. The man wouldn’t stop talking.

“Well, I met Wu at the wedding of my older brother. Wu met him in Ba Sing Se at the time and he introduced him to his now wife.  Yeah, and since then I call this crazy guy my friend.” A grin started to form on his lips, it looked like this conversation brought a memory to his mind because he said: “It seems like yesterday that Wu walked up to my grumpy grandmother and asked for a dance. You must know that the old lady is the most stubborn person I know.”

“Oh, this really sounds like something Wu would do. Poor Mako really chose a special one as his husband.” Wei und I talked the whole bus ride until we arrived at our destination and walked together to the bar. The only problem was that none of us knew where the bar was, so that Wei had to open maps on his phone to navigate us there. I had only been twice at Mako and Wu’s place and didn’t knew this part of the town very well.

Meanwhile I got to know a few things about Wei. He had four brothers. His oldest brother Baatar Jr. was the one who got married, about the other one he did not say very much but he told me that he had a twin brother with the name Wing. Wei used to live in Zaofu but had moved currently to Republic City. He was living with Wing in the center of the city near the train station. He wanted to start studying sports but was enjoying his free time after he had been around the world.

“Finally! The bar is right around the corner.” Wei put his phone away and signed me to follow him with his hand. There were we, in front of the Fire Bar. The Fire Bar was not very big, but it looked cozy and red light was shining out of the closed windows. I could feel the heat which was coming out of the bar to the outside and started to feel good. It had been a while since I had been at a bar like this. “Do want to smoke on last cig before we go in and me our beloved Wu?” He put the cigarette that I had given him the bus, in his mouth and lit it casual with a match.

“How do you got to know the two lovebirds?”, he asked me as I was about to lit my cigarette. “I know Mako and his younger brother since high school days. After graduation Mako started his work at the police department and Bolin and I started college as you already know. Both are my best friends until today and were the first friends I made when I moved to Republic City.” I smiled as I recalled the memories of my high school days, which had been one of the best in my whole life.

“Ah, you moved to the city, too? Let me guess, you’re from the Southern Watertribe.” Wei grind like he had answered one of the most difficult questions of all time. But it obviously was not because you cold see my nationality from afar. I liked to wear the national colors and my darker skin made it easy to recognize that I was from the south.

“You guessed right, smartass! Not that anyone would have thought of that”, I said with so much irony in my voice, that it was more than clear. Wei just laughed and zipped four, three times on his cigarette and threw it to the ground where he stepped with his foot on it to kill the flame. I did the same and together we went into the bar and searched for our friends.

We found Wu and Mako at the counter drinking. Wu had something which looked like wine while Mako seemed happy drinking water. They were so deep in conversation that they didn’t noticed me and Wei entering the bar. “Hey, little prince, how would it be for you to give your friends the welcoming that they deserve?” Wei slapped Wu so hard on the back that he started to choke on his drink and almost spilled it all over the place.

“Hey Kor, it feels so good to see you again, I’ve missed you so much. The last times I got to see my brother my favorite girl was missing.” Mako pulled me into a loving hug and I immediately started to feel like home. He has always been very protective of me, even after our break up, which hasn’t been very nice, in high school. We now knew that we were better of friends.

“Dude, I don’t want to be the fifth wheel all the time. Being around two couple as the only single can be very depressing. And you know that so much love makes me wanna puke.” I boxed his shoulder in a playful way, as he went with his hand through my short hair. “You should really think about meeting someone so it wouldn’t be so depressing for you. And it maybe would make you calmer, which could be very nice for you. And you could have some safety.” I just could roll my eyes at Mako’s words. What was he thinking? That I was sixteen years old? I was fucking twenty-five and able to make my own decision about my love life.

“No, thank you. I’m very happy with my current situation and don’t want to change a thing. Not everybody wants to settle down like you did.”

“I’m not saying that you should get married, I just want you to be happy. After everything which has happed, I just think, you deserve to be happy and loved.  Also, I’m pretty sure you would find someone, I mean, even Bo did find somebody. Moreover, Opal is the best thing he could’ve found.” Mako looked at me with so much pity that I wanted to puke. Never would I give up the freedom I had gained.

Suddenly my thoughts went to Sato, the only woman, who could melt my icy heart at the moment. She was the fire for the cold in my body. If she only wouldn’t be playing out of league. She was out of reach for me as long as I was her student and she my professor. But I wanted her so bad.

“Did you just say Opal?”, asked Wei out of nowhere. Because of him I lost the thought, which was undressing Asami Sato in my mind. “You’re not talking about Opal Beifong, or are you?” Wei searched for the looks of Mako and me. We did not understand what was going on with him until Wu caught our attention. “Oh…. yeah… I may have forgotten to tell you, that Wei here, is the brother of our sweet Opal.” Wu was hiding behind Mako and tried not to look in our faces.

“Where is she? Is everything okay with her?” I could literally hear the worry in his voice as he tried to get our attention. The whole situation was making me confused. Only Wu had known, that Opal had siblings and a family besides Coach Beifong. As long as I could recall she had always lived with the coach and had never told about having a family besides her.

“Hey, calm down. Opal is fine, more than fine actually.” I put my hand on his shoulder and watched as he calmed down. He searched for a chair and sat down and put his face in his hands to sort his thoughts. “I’m so sorry but I haven’t seen Opal since she ran away from home. Even at Baatar Jr.’s wedding Opal was missing. I’m just a little bit overwhelm that she is here.”

The whole situation was making me overwhelm and I was worried about Opal. There had to be a very serious reason why she had run away from home. She was not someone who walked away from her problems. I couldn’t see the reason in Opal’s behavior, she was the most kind and loving person I knew. I mean, she was Bolin’s girlfriend and loved him more than anything. She had the biggest heart out of all people I knew.

“Sorry, but it’s hard to imagine that Opal ran away from home. There must be a really strong reason because she doesn’t run away like that. What happened, Wei? Opal and I have been friends for an eternity now and she is one of my closest friends. Because of that I know that Opal does not run away just like that.” Wei tried not to look me in the eyes but we both knew that he couldn’t keep the reason from us. “She really ran away from home, it’s not a lie”, he started his story and took a big gulp from the beer he had ordered.

“You have to know, that Opal is the only girl in my family. The Beifong’s are known for having really strong woman among them. They have a strong character and are always very successful. Especially my mother took this legacy by heart and made her way to the top. She’s now the leader of Zaofu. Opal, being the only girl should have followed my mother’s steps and become the next leader when she finished studying politics in Ba Sing Se. But it did not get this far. Opal ran away overnight and hasn’t be seen since. She just asked us not to search for her, to leave her alone. My mother never forgave her and didn’t search for her, because her broken pride doesn’t let her.”

“You and your brothers never searched for her? Weren’t you worried about her, weren’t you afraid that something could have happened to her?” I looked at Wei as angry as I could. I was an only child and had no real siblings, but I had Jinora and her siblings, which meant the world to me. Last but not least, I had Mako and Bolin, for all of them I would give my life because they were like family to me.

“Of course, we were worried, what are you thinking? We love Opal but we also had to respect her wish. She didn’t want to be found by any of us. If we had searched and found her it only would have gotten her back to our mother. This would be worst thing we could do, because my mother was the reason why she left. Opal never was someone who would fit into politics, she loved adventures and wanted to explore everything. She never would have been happy if she had stayed.” Wei caught my eyes so that I could see the tears in his. I understood that he really loved his sister and that he and his brothers made the right decision by not looking for her.

“Opal is really fine, Wei. A few hours ago, I was sitting in a lecture with her and I must say, without her I would be more than fucked.” I gave the young man the most honest smile I could make and thought about Opal. She had to save my ass during Sato’s exam. “She is studying aerospace engineering and she is doing it very successful.”

Mako put his hand on Wei’s shoulder and said: “She is the most intelligent girl I’ve ever met and my brother loves her more than anything. He would do everything for Opal and is treating her like a goddess.”

“She always was a little whirlwind and nothing was more interesting than the sky and was could have been found beyond that. I’m more than happy, that she’s fine and that she found someone. You can’t imagine how much we miss her. Especially at Baatar Jr.’s wedding it was hard for all of us. It was the first time in years that the whole Beifong family was present. Even my aunt Lin and my grandmother were there, only Opal was nowhere to be found.”

“Don’t forget that I was there, too!”, Wu shouted suddenly and took a big gulp of his wine. I only could shake my head and Mako winked at me knowingly. “By the way, how is the old Baatar Jr. doing? Is the married life as he expected? I remember, that he was so serious about everything that we all wondered why he got married so fast.”

“Oh, he just got more serious”, Wei said and laughed a real laugh again. “Kuvira is his queen. The man does everything this woman says to him. He is like a well-trained dog sometimes.”

My heart stopped instantly. Everything around me started to spin and with every passing second, my lungs were getting less and less air. This name went through my body like a lightning bolt and paralyzed my entire body. The ice in my body got colder and colder, so that I got the feeling of being numb.

“Oh shit!”, I heard Wu say as I felt Mako’s arms around my body, which wanted to support me. I felt so weak. This woman had destroyed my life and made me hate commitments. She destroyed me for other people.  She had shown me that I wasn’t as strong as I thought I was. She made me weak.

“What is going on?”, Wei, who was not understanding what was going on, tried to help me. With Mako he helped me sit on one of the chairs nearby. Only a few seconds later I had a whiskey in my hand. “Kuvira, Korra’s ex-girlfriend was not a very nice person. She turned Korra into a completely different human being.” Mako’s description of her was awfully nice, so I laughed ironically and took a sip of the amber colored liquor. “But it doesn’t have to be the same woman Wei is talking about. The name is not very uncommon.” Mako’s words made me a little calmer, also the alcohol helped a lot.

“Well, to be honest, my beautiful Mako, Wei is talking about the same woman as you are. I was the one who got Kuvira out of town, after what happed with Korra. The last time I was at the Ba Sing Se-congress, I took her with me. I wanted her to connect with somebody to leave the city for good. She met Baatar and promised me to never cross paths with Korra again.” Wu hugged me. Strangely my feelings didn’t change and I continued getting calmer with every second that passed. It seemed like this demon of my past was slowly fading away.

“It’s alright, Wu. You probably saved my soul and my mind with this. Who knows what would have happened, if she never disappeared out of my life and this city. Thank you.”

“Hey, let’s cheer you up, okay?”, said Wei and ordered another beer. “We’re going to make a bar tour and I will pay for all your drinks!” Wei and I raised our glasses and I knew this night would be longer than planned.


	3. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night goes on an nobody knows, who they're gonna meet. Masks hide the true personalities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my girlfriend the chapter is out sooner than planned. She wanted to know how the story goes on and here it is.  
> I hope, you have fun reading it.

Asami’s point of view

  
Technically it was not planned to go out tonight, but I still owed Tahno a favor. A new bar had open and the owner was one of Tahno’s friends. With my name came a lot of good publicity and so Tahno came up to me to use his favor. After the last lecture, I had rushed into the office to do some paperwork. In the end, I had to shower there, but at least I had put all the charts online, so that the students were able to study for the exam.

I only had taken the open spot at the Republic City University because Tenzin Coleman begged me to. Varrick was a very intelligent man, no doubt, but being a teacher was not really his thing. He loved tinkering, so it was more his wife Zhu-Li who planned and organized his lessons. It happed that I returned to the university where I had studied as a professor. Besides that, I had to manage the company of my father with him.

  
Now it was little after 12 pm, when I arrived at the bar. It was one of that luxury places where you needed the money and the appearance to be a costumer. I checked my make-up and hair in the car mirror as I waited for Tahno to greet me.

“You look as stunning as always, Asami.” He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and instantly you could hear the cameras click, as they watched every step we took. “And there were times where you looked better, my friend.” He just laughed at my joke and guided me into the bar. Bright lights and loud music were the first things I noticed.  
The deep, loud bass made it difficult to understand a word Tahno was saying. “I said, let’s get some drinks and then go the VIP-space “, he said again to me, this time almost screaming. He put his hand on my lower back and showed me the way through the dancing people. “Not long and the masks will be given to the guests, but as you know me, I brought something special for us. After all we’re classy people.” Tahno winked at me and showed me what look like two venetian masks, which were totally black. His mask covered only his eyes, when mine also covered up the right half of my face.

“You didn’t say anything about masks on the phone, or did you?”

"No, because otherwise you wouldn’t have come. You are such a perfectionist that you would not have found the perfect mask, which would have ended in you not coming tonight. Thanks to my mastermind I knew you would wear this dress. Perfect mask and we even match.” He put the mask on my face before I could say anything and ordered two vodkas with energy. “If you’re planning on getting me drunk tonight, I’m more than curios who’s gonna drive me and my car home.” We clinked glasses as Tahno laughed.  
“Honey, you’re the richest woman in Republic City, I know for sure, that you have a diver. He of course has been informed and is just waiting for your call, so that he can pick you up.” I showed him my middle finger because, sadly, he was totally right. Without looking back, I walked straight into the VIP-space, which was right in front of us.

Up here, you had the perfect view of the dancefloor. Moreover, the dark windows gave enough privacy, so nobody could see into the space. The establishment was really modern, white and black couches gave enough opportunities to sit down and relax. A barkeeper guided Tahno and me to our already prepared space. I smiled, because Tahno really had thought of everything, so that he was sure I would stay long enough. It seemed like I would really need the driver tonight.

“How’s going the professor job? Already made someone crazy about you?” Tahno smiled mischievously and took a gulp of his vodka. Sadly, I had told him about my little problem. Korra Waters, one of my students, was making me crazy and I wasn’t capable to ignore her shameless beauty, which was getting me more and more every day. Today during my lecture, she fell from her chair, which gave me the perfect view of her abs. Only thinking about it made the sensation between my thighs unbearable, so that I had to bite my lip to contain my feelings.

“Woman, please control your hormones! Everyone can see how horny this Korra is making you!” As hard as I could I punched Tahno’s shoulder. This almost knocked the drink out of his hand. “Could you please shut the fuck up, asshole? You never know who can hear us. If this comes out, it’s gonna be a scandal, which will not be easy to come out of again. This would destroy my reputation.” Looking angry at Tahno, I drank a bit of my drink and then watched the people beneath us dancing. The music got louder and I started to dance to it.

“Don’t worry, Sami. It not like you’re having an affair. To be honest, I think there are dozens of little boys, trying to look under you skirt, as you’re giving a lecture. You think, that she’s hot, nothing more.” He went through his black hair, as I shook my head. He was totally forgetting, that these little boys, were not much younger than me. Alone in the lecture this afternoon, more than the half was twenty-four years old. And Korra Waters was just a year younger than me.

Yes, I had tried to get as much information about her as I could. She started studying politics at RCU four years ago, but she had made a break in the four years. For one year she was nowhere to be found. The reasons for this were still unknown and even the professors could just speculate what had happened to her. The media was talking about a sport-accident, the university and their students talked about mental problems Korra was having at that time. But in the end, nobody knew for sure.

Moreover, she was the daughter of Tonraq Waters, the leader of the Southern Watertribe and was enjoying a higher social status. That she was in addition, an outstanding soccer player, only was putting her in a higher position.

Korra all in all, was a good student and had more or less good grades, but engineering was not really her thing. Even the lecture which she was taking with me, being just an easy one, was giving her much difficulties. She just was not really into the subject.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s not your reputation which is in danger.”

“Asami, you still are the most powerful woman in the whole city and all of us are depending on you. The people can’t afford to talk shit about you. You are the goddess of this city.” A deep laugh resonated from him and he started to put his mask on. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked to the DJ.

“So, Republic City, get ready for the night. In a few minutes, the mask party will get started. Every one of you can get a mask at the entrance and at the counters.” The DJ signed to the different locations and the people started their way to them. Not much later everyone was wearing a mask.

“Now it’s getting started, Honey. Tonight, nobody will know your name or your beautiful face. For once you will dance like you haven’t in a long time. I can’t even remember when the last time was, you were able to really party without being watched.” Tahno smiled, he was right. The last time I was able to party, was at our college graduation two year ago. Maybe this night was everything I needed to get my mind of Korra and the job. The only thing that was missing, was someone I could take home to spend the night.  
“Have fun, guys!” the DJ said and started the night with a song. Immediately everyone begun dancing, also Tahno and I went with the rhythm. I closed my eyes and for the first time I felt free. No meetings, no lectures I had to prepare, only the music, which was guiding my body.

It felt like an eternity had past, when Tahno pulled me back to our seats. With a funny but also confused look, he watched my face. He took my face in his hands and said: “Okay, don’t freak out, just stay calm and watch. I think sex on two legs is entering the bar.” Not understanding I followed Tahno’s gaze and was immediately shocked. My whole body froze.

Nobody other than Korra Waters entered the bar with three guys and a girl. I didn’t know the girl, but I was sure, I would scratch her eyes out if she touched Korra’s biceps again.

She was wearing a white shirt, which’s buttons hadn’t been fully closed. The open ones granted a look into her cleavage. I could see that she was wearing a sports bra. Her hair was wild and messy, sexy she had put one part of it behind her ear. This way I was able to see her helix-piercing and the tunnels in her ears. With this she was wearing waist-high pants. A part of her shirt was pulled into the pants. She was wearing the same sneakers she had worn in the lecture today.

I was certain, that Korra didn’t knew how sexy she was and what an effect she had on the people surrounding her. Like me, I was completely taken by her, my mind could not think about something different than this woman. At this moment Korra laughed and the guy next to her with the leather jacket pulled a mask on her face. Angry I bit my bottom lip until Tahno hit me in the side.

“Hey, you’re killing these people there with your looks”, he said and slowly I was gaining my composure back. He was right, I couldn’t sit here and do nothing. Maybe this whole mask thing could help me. For one night, I was not Asami Sato and she was not Korra Waters.

“Tahno, get you friends and distract the guys she came with. I want her for myself and all alone.” I gave him my glass and checked my hair. “Oh my god, please don’t blame me later for this. Whatever you’re going to do now, I have nothing to do with it!” He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

Korra’s point of view

I haven’t been so drunk in a long time. Wei had made a little joke and had called Ginger with my phone, so that she had been clinging to my arm since 10 pm. After two hours, I was sick to the back teeth of her. A half hour ago, Wei had gotten the information that a new bar inauguration was tonight, Wu and Wei had forced us to go there. Thanks to the credit cards Wu and I were able to show, they gave us access to the bar. It seemed like only certain people with right money were allowed here.

“Oh, look at this, Korra! They are throwing a mask party!”, Wei grabbed a handful of these masks, which were being spread by the workers and gave them to us. He showed me a white and blue mask, he wanted me to put on.

“I won’t put this shit on!”, I said, but it was too late. Wei had already grabbed my arm and put this horrible thing on my face, before I could do anything. He laughed out loud and Ginger giggled shyly. “It really looks good on you!”, she said and kissed my neck. I did not believe a word and pulled her away from me, before she could come too near.  
“What do you wanna drink? This round is on me!” Mako raised his hands and waved us to the bar. “I want a whiskey-cola!”, I shouted and showed him, that I was about to leave. Wei noticed my idea and grab Ginger by her hand: “Hey, could you explain again how started playing soccer? Thanks to Wu’s interruptions I did not understand the half of the story.” Ginger searched for my glance but let Wei pull her away from me, when she saw me on my way to the bathroom. When I arrived there, I pulled out my phone and called Jinora.

“Hey, Jinora! You’re probably asleep by now but you must do me favor in the morning. Totally have to tell Ginger to stop going after me. Oh, and I must tell Opal about her brother, he’s with at this party.” I rested my head against the cool wall and realized how the booze was hitting my balance. “I love you, Jinny. You have the permission to kick my hung-over butt in the morning. As much as you want, because I’m such an idiot. Good night.” I made a kissing sound and pulled myself away from the wall.

“Do you really think this call calmed your girlfriend down?”, asked me the voice of an angel, waking up memories, which my drunken mind couldn’t sort.

“Not girlfriend, roommate and sort of little sister”, I said and saw the woman in front of me. Her beauty hit me so hard, that it took my breath away for a second. I just could see those crimson lips and high cheekbones, but I knew that this woman was beautiful underneath that mask. More than that, see had to be a goddess, because her radiance was intoxicating. The black short dress was tight against her body and didn’t leave much for imagination. Her curves and her pale skin were making me dizzy. Her black hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

“I…I’m Korra!” I blurt out, raising my hand and looking down to her black high heels, so I wouldn’t look into her cleavage which was sending all my blood into my cheeks. Her soft hand lay down into mine and I could feel the sparks around us. Her touch was making my complete body tremble. I wanted more, more of her.

“Hello, Korra!” Her voice sounded soft. Slowly my knees got weak, with my all my force I tried to stand still. Out of nowhere she spun around and walked away from me and left the bathroom without another word. Dizzy and drunk she left me behind.

“Hey!”, I shouted and saw how the angel walked away. “You didn’t tell me your name!” Pushing my body through the dancing people, I tried to get to her and found her on the dance floor. Everyone started to jump and a song started, which beat got to everybody.

Ohhh... Girl I love you.

She waved with her finger, which was telling me to get closer. Sensual she moves her hips to the rhythm of the song.

Love you girl. Do you feel the same? I don’t wanna play... gaaaames. No gaaaaames... ohhh.

I could see that she was singing to the song as she danced. Not even once she broke the eye contact, so that I came closer with every passing second. Before she even could react, I placed my hands on her hips and my body pressed against hers. It was like being one with her. Our movements were in perfect harmony and moved to the beat of the music.

The alcohol let all my inhibitions fall, I was not holding back. With every beat, my hands got closer to her stomach, were I could feel her abs tens as she danced. My drunken mind was blanking out every person around us. She was everything.

She laid her soft hands around my neck, as her back was pressed against my upper body. It took my breath away. I saw her smile when she noticed my reaction. The arousal was controlling me. This woman knew what she was doing. She was playing with me, knowing that I was falling for her. For the first time Sato was forgotten, she had been haunting my mind the whole night until now. This woman was what I was searching for.

Suddenly I heard a loud whistling sound and recognized my friends near the dancefloor. Wei, who was at least as drunk as I was, blared out something and winked at me. Mako just was shaking his head and laughing as Wu enjoyed his cocktail, not interested in what was happening. Ginger was nowhere to be seen and I couldn’t have been happier about it. She was the last thing I wanted to think about. All my attention was reserved for the woman in my arms, which was still pressing her hot body against mine. She made it impossible for me to catch one clear thought.

“Are those people your friends?”, asked the mysterious beauty and woke me up. All this was putting me in a trance. Her voice resonated in my head, but I wasn’t able to connect the voice to someone. She seemed so familiar but I couldn’t connect it to a face.

“I think we should go somewhere else, don’t you think?” Confused I nodded and followed her to what seemed the VIP-space. The music was just as half as loud and only a few people were sitting here. “Where are you bringing me?”, I was able to ask before she pulled me into a dark room.

We could not see anything in here, just the heat radiating from her body, which was attracting me, was filling the room. Carefully, her hands felt for my face and took of my mask. I heard how she also took of her mask and I just wished more than anything, that I could see in the dark to see her face.

“I just arranged us a little bit of privacy” and immediately our lips crashed together. It was like an explosion of feelings. My body was on fire and every muscle in me tensed. With all my strength, I grabbed her by her hipbones and pressed her against the wall. Rough, she put her legs and arms around me. When I smelt her perfume, my senses went wild. She filled my mind with her sensation.

As her tongue touched my bottom lip, to enter my mouth, my mind switched off. Harder I pushed her to the wall, so a wonderful moan escaped her lips. Tight she nailed her fingers into my hair and kissed my throat. I was fully hers and searched the skin contact. I drew my arm under her butt to give her more security, as my other hand roamed her body. Every curve, every part of her body was erotic and perfect.

A loud bang pulled us apart. “Hey, your friends a searching for you. A certain Ginger has to go home, it seems.” I tried to find the doorknob in the darkness and went out of the room. When I turned around, the beauty had already put her mask back on. Cursing, I let the security guy take me to my friends. “When will I see you again?”, I shouted desperately, but she just laughed and threw a kiss.

“There you are, Korra! Ginger is a disaster! I’m gonna drive you both home, Wu and Wei will take a cab.” Mako grabbed my hand and we rushed out of the bar. I just wanted to go back and find this woman. I wanted to find out who she was, she hadn’t told me her name.

“Korra!”, Ginger slurred and threw herself around my neck. Full of anger I pushed her away from me, so she would have fallen, if Wei hadn’t caught her. “Let’s go, Mako. If we stay any longer, I will do something I gonna definitely regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song which plays during the dancing scene is No Games by Serani. I seemd like the perfect song for the situation.  
> I hope, you had fun and like the story.  
> Until next time.
> 
> -Azra <3


	4. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra wakes up and tries to remember the events of the night, but it seems harder than thought.

Korra’s POV

I was not feeling very well and my whole body was in pain. My stomach rumbled loudly and the I only thing I could do was to bend myself. I had definitely drunk too much, because I couldn’t even remember how I got home. The memories were holey and confusing. Between the events of the night were big holes which I couldn’t fill. But I saw this woman when I closed my eyes. She had no face. All I could remember was her warm body and the taste of her lips. Strangely, I wasn’t able to remember the kiss, I hoped my drunk mind wasn’t playing games with me. Maybe this woman was just a dream.

“Is your drunken ass, finally awake?”, were the first words from Jinora when I walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table eating a soup and drinking tee. As if she was the most peaceful person on earth, which she probably was, she kept eating and did not look at me. I tried to reach the chair without throwing up everything which was in my stomach.

“If you throw up in the kitchen you have to clean the whole apartment for a month, asshole.” She pointed to the mop next to the fridge. “I’m not kidding this time!”, she exclaimed to give her words more power.

“Don’t worry, if I sit down everything should be fine.” I smiled lightly and with this, Jinora couldn’t hold back a grin. It did not matter what shit I had done, Jinora was always there for me. Even with my stomach in pain, I could feel my hunger when I smelt the soup Jinny was eating.

“Oh no, Korra! This is the leftover from yesterday, you can cook your own meal.”

“Is this Pema’s veggie noodle soup?”, was everything I could ask. She had recognized the look in my eyes to soon. Annoyed she shove the soup to my side of the table. “Yes, but she gave me some with meat for you. Hey! Just one bite, greedy pig!” She took the plate out of my hands and showed me her middle finger.

“Don’t worry, the hero is here!”, we heard Kai as he entered our home. We had had given him the spare key to our apartment a few weeks ago and he used it to make surprise visits. But when he came with Mako into the kitchen, I could not have been happier about the decision. He had four boxes with noodles and a coffee in his hands. They smiled at us, but I could see the pity in Mako’s eyes as he looked at me.

“I thought I could spent my lunch break with you. For you and Kai, I brought noodles without meat.”, he said and gave the boxes to Jinora. “And for you, you drunk little piece of shit, I brought strong coffee. But don’t think you deserve this service.” Mako laughed and even Jinny and Kai started to, as I tried not to die because of my headache.

“Has out little heartbreaker told you already about yesterday?”, asked Mako when we finished eating and I could have slapped him for this question. Kai instantly directed his attention to Mako and Jinora just shook her head. Frustrated I hid under the hat of my hoodie, I didn’t want to know, what kind shit I had done again.

“Can we please change the subject?”

“Change the subject? Mako didn’t even start telling the story, Korra!”, grumbled Kai and looked to Mako, as he tried to hide his evil grin. Annoyed I raised my hand in defense.

“We were at a new bar where a mask party was being thrown. Korra did not just have Ginger around her the whole night, she met a mysterious woman and seduced her on the dancefloor. Or was it the other way around, Korra? Did she make your head spin?” Jinora and Kai spun directly around and looked into my face, because it was the first time they heard about someone new in my life since Kuvira.

“I’m really happy hearing about this woman, but Korra! Didn’t I say, that you should leave Ginger alone if you don’t want something serious with her? You are the fucking team captain, you can’t fuck your whole team!” Jinny threw a towel at me, it has been a while since I have seen her this angry.

“Hey! It was not my fault! Wei stole my phone and called her. After that she was glued to my ass and I couldn’t do anything about it. I promise, I did not do anything, which could have given her the thought of us being more than friends. I swear!”

Mako and Kai just laughed spiteful, as I tried to save my life. Jinora always tried to contain the harmony in our team. That’s why she has forbidden me to start anything with team members, if I wasn’t being honest and serious with them. And I never ever would mean it serious with anybody.

“Sadly, I must say, that Korra is telling the truth. Only with this mysterious lady, who seemed really hot by the way, Korra started something. And by something, I mean that Korra and her almost were having sex on the fucking dancefloor”, Mako helped me.

“Could you just please shut the fuck up about her? I can’t remember shit. The night is like a blur to me. My brain is just muddy, I can’t even remember her name or how she looked.” Frustrated I hid my face in my hands and drowned in misery. It was the first time in a long time, that I found a woman appealing, who wasn’t my professor. I wanted this woman so badly, but she seemed like nothing more than a dream of this night.

“Oh my god, Kor! You have a huge hickey on your neck, I’m not kidding!” Jinny pointed to the hickey and even both young men looked stunned.

“You guys can’t be serious! Have none of you seen a hickey before? It’s just a fucking bruise and I probably won’t see this woman ever again!” I played with the piece of bread in my hands as I said: “You’re also totally forgetting the fact, that I met this woman in the south part of the town. She could be one of those rich and prissy girls, which wouldn’t look at me with their asses. And I just wanted to get her in my bed, to add her to my collection. You are making me crazy with all the stuff you’re talking about.”

“Really? You can’t be fucking serious! How can you not know her name after what you two have done that night?” Dismay spread across the faces of my friends, but I just could raise my shoulders. I was glad that I was able to remember something after all the alcohol.

“Do you think, you can attend Varrick’s birthday party tonight? I hope Dad told you that you were also invited.” Jinora started to pick up the empty boxes and clean the kitchen. I could feel her look burning holes into the back of my head.

“Of course! I will just avoid the alcohol and will try not to eat too much, so it stays in my stomach. I will get myself together for this.”

“I still can’t believe that you’ve drunk so much. It’s not like you usually do this.”

“Jinny”, said Mako and I prepared myself for what was going to come. “Korra… Korra got the information yesterday that Kuvira is now married. That’s why this little bar trip escalated so hard.”

The silence that followed was suppressing, everyone avoided my gaze and I tried not to look too hurt. I didn’t want to look weak, they did not have to know, that this time was still affecting me. Even if I thought that I took the information very well.

“Who told her about Baatar and Kuvira? It was Wu, right? I knew he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Jinora pressed her fists into her hips and look angry at Mako, who was not the bad guy.

“No! Wei was with us yesterday and had no idea about the past Korra and Kuvira share, nobody had told him.” Slowly Mako started to realize and said: “How do you know about this?”

Within a second she got quiet. Jinora, my little sister had known about all this and hadn’t told me. She betrayed me. “We…We were at the wedding, Dad is still good friends with Opal’s mother. Only my family and Wu knew about the family Opal left behind. In the end, it was my father who helped her to come to Republic City and gave her a spot at the university.”

I gasped annoyed and walked in to my room, this was all getting too much for me. First Wu and now Jinora. Of course, she just wanted to protect me, but I had to face my fears to overcome them. I was a fucking adult and I could take care of myself.

“Korra?”, asked the quiet voice of Jinora as she knocked on my door, which was locked. “Please let me in, so we can talk. Please.”

“Promise that you won’t lie to me. Never again”, I said and opened the door slowly. “I promise. You`re my big sister, right?” She walked into my room and fell into my arms. I could not be mad at her, not for long. She was my family.

“Yeah, right. I’m the older one. That’s why I have to look after you and not you after me, understood?”, with tears in my eyes I kissed her forehead and pulled her close to me.

“I know, dumbass, but sometimes it seems like you are the younger sister. And I’m the smart one, you know.”

“We can discuss this some other time.” We both sat down onto my bed and I saw Jinora blushing, when she saw all the underwear spread around in my room. “You should definitely clean this shit called room some time. If mom sees this, she’s going to kill you.”

“She would do more than kill me, if she knew that the half of this clothes aren’t even mine.” Jinora slapped my neck hard but all I cloud do was laugh. “What do you do here when I’m at Kai’s?”

“All the things you don’t do with him, it seems”, I said laughing and dodged her second punch. “Please tell me know, why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“It was Dad’s idea. He didn’t want us to tell you about Kuvira because you were still in rehab. Also, aunt Kya was against it at the time. She said you hadn’t made any progress and telling you would have thrown you in a deep hole. A hole Kya wouldn’t have gotten you out of. So, we flew to Ba Sing Se alone without telling you, so that you could become our Korra again. And then I forgot it during your year of rehab. It did not seem necessary to tell you about Kuvira, because she wasn’t a part of your life anymore and wouldn’t be ever again.”

Jinora wiped a tear of her cheek and looked into my eyes. There I knew, she was telling the truth. I wasn’t important anymore, too, that she had lied and kept this information from me. I forgave her. I mean, I had forgiven Wu, too.

“And what’s with Opal? Who knows about this?”

“As you know from Wei, Opal escaped from home and you should know why. Dad still owed coach Beifong a favor, so he got her a spot at our college. He also kept it from Suyin, because he knew how badly she wanted Opal as her heir. Only my parents and I know about this. Ikki and Meelo, even Rohan don`t know every secret, because they talk too much. Nobody could have known that Wei was in Republic City. Wei probably forgot to warn us as usual.”

“Should we tell Opal about her brother?”, I asked unsure.

“Already happened. I called her as soon as I heard you massage.”

“What did she say? Is she going to talk to her family and brothers?” In this moment, my phone started ringing and I saw that a unknow number was calling me.

“Waters”, I said and Jinora listened closely. “Hey, here’s Wei, the handsome guy from the bus. You gave me your number yesterday. I just wanted to ask if you had any plans for today and if not, maybe we could spend the day together.” I could literally hear the smile in his voice. Wei and I got along very well, maybe it was the love for soccer which had bonded this starting friendship.

“I’m really sorry, Wei, but I have to go to this boring birthday with my family and they would kill me if I cancelled it. But, maybe I can escape a little sooner from there than I wanted and we could meet afterwards.” He laughed his deep laugh which I liked so much. We would be good friends, I just knew it.

“All right, you can hit me up anytime. But Korra, there is something I wanted to ask you.” A deep knot formed in my throat and I swallowed loudly.

“You wouldn’t be mad if I hooked up with some girls of your team, right? Ginger showed me pictures and there was this girl, which really got my attention.”

A almost nervous laugh escaped my lungs out of relief, when I heard Wei asking this question. My mind had thought of something else. “No, Wei, you can have them all. Make them all happy, Casanova” Now we both couldn’t hold back our laughs. It was almost scary how well we got along and how similar we were. If we changed position, I would have been the one to ask this question but sadly, this was my team and Jinora had forbidden me to start affairs with teammates.

“Perfect! I will come by sometime soon after practice and maybe I can get some numbers. Thank you, bud!”

“Do that, my friend. I hit you up during the evening probably. If you want I might arrange a spot for you at that party, but you have to wear the best suit you can find among your dirty clothes.

Stunned Wei asked: “Which birthday parties do you attend, where you have to wear a fucking suit? I thought you were a college student.”

“Shut up, dude. It’s professor Varrick’s birthday. He always has to throw some kind of gala, so it is often the event of the year. So, you better get your lazy ass going and manage to get a suit, buddy. They can smell outsiders a mile away, those rich people.” He made sure to get a good suit and said goodbye to me. Jinora, who had listened to the whole conversation, winked at me and disappeared out of my room.

“You know that we are just friends, right?”, I managed to shout after her, but she just laughed. I wasn’t even lying. Wei was not just younger than me, he was not really my type either. I was preferring woman at the time and besides the woman at the bar and of course Sato, no one was catching my sexual interest.

“I’m gonna head to work now, girls!”, said Mako, who was standing in the doorway. “By Mako! Thanks for the food and don’t forget to tell Wu, we said hi!”

He laughed at that and I heard how he closed the door as he left the apartment. I noticed how tired I still was. I hadn’t slept well and certainly not enough. If I wanted to survive that birthday, I should really sleep before that. I laid down and draped the blanket over me. Slowly I drifted into a dream.

 

“Have you seen my shoes anywhere, Jinny?” I was walking just in underwear through the apartment and searched for my damn shoes. Because of Varrick’s dress code, I wanted to wear a blue dress with black shoes, but in the mess called our home, I couldn’t find anything.

“Did you look under your bed? The last time you wore them was when you went out.” Quickly I went into my room and surprisingly found those damn shoes really under my bed. As fast as I could, I changed into to the right clothes and put on some make-up. A little bit of eyeliner and a black lipstick. The upper part of my hair I had pulled into a ponytail as the rest was open and straight. The blue dress was so long that it reached the ground, but had a cut on the right side so everyone could see my leg.

“You look beautiful, Korra!”, said Jinora, who was the one looking beautiful. She wore a yellow dress and white shoes. Her hair had brown locks and were falling onto her shoulders. She looked so much like her mother at this moment, that the only thing I could do was pull her into a hug.

“And you will be the most stunning at the gala.” Jinny just laughed as she knew something I didn’t.

“We will see if you’re gonna change your mind when we arrive there.” She threw me my car keys and we started our way to Varrick’s mansion.

This time Varrick went over the top. From afar we could see the big lights brightening the garden. There were so my people that it was difficult to find a parking spot near the house. Cars were parked until the end of the road. This man just loved the big show and the glamour.

“I don’t wanna know how much this must have costed.” I just could agree with my little sister and parked the car. We wanted to meet with Jinora’s parents at the entrance, so we could enter the party together.

“I’m so mad. I just don’t understand why Kai did not want to come to the gala.” She sounded so sad, but in contrast to Jinora, I could understand Kai. He did not like the whole glamour and the behavior of the rich people. He was a very simple guy and did not need much to be happy. I was more than sure, that Kai didn’t even have a suit he could have worn.

“You have me, little one. I’m your date tonight.” I winked, so that the only thing she could do was giggling.

“Hello, you two. How are my big girls doing?”, I heard Pema ask as I felt her arms around me. Next to me Tenzin was pulling Jinny into loving hug.

“We’re doing great, the only thing bothering me is, that I have to attend this party.” I rolled my eyes annoyed and Tenzin just gasped hearing my response. We both knew that I did not want to be at this party, but I had to. My father was the leader of the Southern Watertribe, it was my duty to be here, because Varrick was an important business partner. I had to be here and play the perfect daughter so no bad publicity would spread about us. Varrick was a partner we couldn’t lose.

For a moment, I thought talking with Tenzin about Opal was the right thing to do, but I decided against it. In the end, it was Opal’s live and I had not the right to interfere with her decisions, which overall had nothing to do with me. Even if it hurt me, that she hasn’t been completely honest with us. Deep in myself I understood her doings.

“The Coleman’s, Miss Waters!” I’m so happy to see you!” We spun around to see Zhu-Li Moon-Varrick making her way to us. She was professor Varrick’s wife and also my professor for commercial politics.

“Mrs. Moon-Varrick, it’s so good to see you again. So much time has passed since the last time you and Mr. Varrick visited us.” Pema, Tenzin and I shook politely hands with her as the rest just nodded quietly.

“Please, come on in! The party has already started!”

And professor Moon-Varrick was right. The dancing hall was full of people and the music was loud. I saw many of my professors and even coach Beifong was here. Varrick definitely had not cared about money.

“Tenzin, Miss Waters!” Varrick was running and when he arrived at us he shook wildly our hands. “I have heard, that you are visiting an engineering lecture, Miss Waters. I must say, that I’m a little bit sad that you didn’t took the lecture when I was teaching it.” He gave me a glass of champagne and I noticed how my stomach started to rumble, just because I could smell the alcohol.

“I was hoping you would teach the lecture this semester”, I exclaimed and gave the drink to Tenzin, who looked confused. He never drunk alcohol and I knew that.

“Ah, yes. Unfortunately, I’m too busy with my inventions and my tinkering. I did not find the time to teach the lesson this year. But I’m sure, that professor Sato is making an excellent job. She is more than qualified. I mean, all her fame does not come from nothing.”

Hearing Sato’s name got me a little bit. It didn’t matter what I did to keep her of my mind, she was everything I could think of. And the worst thing was, that my mind was just think about doing thinks with her, which weren’t really involving clothes.

“You’re right. Professor Sato is incredible. She really knows what she’s talking about.”

“I’m really happy to hear that.” The voice went thru my body, because it was nobody else than Asami Sato, who appeared next to Varrick and winked at me. She of course was always beautiful, but this evening she was stunning.

Sato was wearing a dark red dress, which was as long as mine. Similar to mine, it showed a part of her leg, but mine just showed the lower part of my leg, Sato’s dress however, showed everything. I was afraid, that when she walked one would be able to see her underwear. Her cleavage offered a deep but not too unserious view. Her hair fell in perfect locks over her shoulders and was making me dizzy.

“P… Professor Sato, what are you doing here?”, was all my spinning mind could form. Her red lips formed into a seductive grin, which was making my panties more than wet. I had to press my thighs together to control my desire.

“Mister Varrick invited me spontaneously and who am I to deny the invitation to the biggest party of Republic City??” Despite of talking to everyone, her gaze was only focused on me and I knew that she did it purposely. I could feel the wetness now as strong as ever and tried to compose myself.

“You are just as eloquent as your father, Miss Sato. It is an honor to have you as my guest.”

She smiled lusciously and I had to stifle a moan. Hadn’t I already suffered enough?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with my exams and hope to have more time writing this story. I hope, you liked the chapter and until next time.  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)))
> 
> -Azra <3


	5. The encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra meet again after the night at the bar. Asami makes a decision which changes everything.

Asami’s POV

I had to pull myself so much together, that I was grapping my glass very hard. I had the feeling that it would break any minute. Korra was not just looking sexy, no, she was beautiful. The feminine side of her was making my heart jump in circles, but when I saw the huge hickey on her neck and that she was showing it off to everyone, I deeply bushed. I had marked her and it was turning me on. I had no idea how I had pulled myself together yesterday, because now I almost wasn’t able to. I felt a strain in my lower abdomen, everything pulling me to her, put I had to fight this feeling. I couldn’t lose this fight, I had to be stronger than ever.

“I must agree with Korra, Asami. You are making your job more than perfect and I’m very happy that you accepted my offer.”

“Don’t say that. I should be the one thanking you. This university has also been my home for a long while.” I couldn’t keep my eyes from Korra, who returned my looks. If she only knew, how weak her azure eyes were making me and that her lips were the only thing I wanted to feel right now. Since I had kissed Korra I was not able to think of anything else. I wanted this woman more than anything.

“I think, I’m going to the buffet. Again, thank you for the invitation, Varrick.” As a goodbye, I put my hand on his shoulder and walked away rapidly. I had to get my feelings under control and I could only do this, when Korra wasn’t near me.

Worse than the evening before, I drank one drink after drink. Korra seemed to be non-stop near me, everywhere I went, she was there, too. When I was eating something, then she was at the buffet, too. When I went outside to catch some air, Korra was outside smoking a cigarette. It looked like she was following me, but maybe I was following her. I was confused.

A thought was haunting my mind, the fear of her recognizing me as the woman from the bar. Maybe she already knew that it was me, that I have tried to seduce her. The possibility was making me nervous, at the same time I was hoping that it was the truth, so that I could feel Korra again. But this was totally wrong, I shouldn’t think like that.

I couldn’t bare it anymore and went outside to clear my mind. With a glass of wine in my hand I entered the garden to be alone, to get my mind of it all. Of course, I didn’t notice Korra, who followed me and quietly lit her cigarette.

“Why am I so stupid?!”, I cursed and became aware of Korra, who was laughing softly. There I realized, too, that we were completely alone under the pavilion, because the band had started to play. Every guest had gone back to the mansion.

Korra’s hair meanwhile was a little bit tousled and a few strands of hair were falling casually on her forehead. “I don’t think, that you are stupid, professor. It’s the other way around, I’m sure that you are the most intelligent person I’ve ever met.” She offered me a smile, which was turning my legs into pudding.

“I’m really happy to hear that, Miss Waters. Have you seen that I’ve uploaded the files? I hope, that it helps you to prepare yourself for the exam.” I took a big gulp of my wine. I was slowly noticing the alcohol in my body.

“We both know that I’m not going to pass this exam, professor. You are really the most brilliant person I know, but I don’t have a clue what you are talking about all the time. I really tried, but engineering is not really my thing, you know.” Her lips sensually closed around the end of the cigarette and I had to bite my lip.

“Why have you enrolled this lecture? It’s not like you have to take it, because you are studying politics.”

“I’m doing this only for my father, he wants to leave me a choice. You sure know who my father is. He believes, he is giving me freedom by forcing me to consider other subjects, but I really wanted to study politics and I want to be his successor. If I have to fail an exam to make him happy, then I am doing it with pleasure. Also, this whole engineering stuff is really interesting, even when you are only understanding the half of the stuff.”

I did not intend to, but a giggle escaped me and the corner of Korra’s mouth moved in to a little smile. Together we walked to the handrail and watched the beautiful garden. The silence was idyllic, I enjoyed Korra’s proximity because I could feel her heat, her body was sending to her surroundings.

“You’re a really good daughter, Miss Waters. And I think you are understanding more than you believe. In the end, all the processes are just logical and you are a smart person.” She snickered and threw her cigarette away. The wind brought her sent to me and made me dizzy. She smelt like cigarettes and ice. “You have a too good picture of me. It really makes me happy, but I won’t lie to you. I’m sadly no good person, that’s why it is so important to me, that the people should be different than me. I want to improve the world and give the people the chance I’ve lost forever.”

Korra’s gaze went into the to the garden, her light blue eyes were full of pain. “Why are you saying, that you’re a bad person, Korra?”

“I can’t tell you that. You wouldn’t understand it and I don’t want you to lose the good picture of me.” She winked at me, but the smile she made did not reach her eyes and I knew, this all was hard for her. The pain was too strong and then I did something I shouldn’t have done. I put my hand on hers. Feeling her skin against mine was electrifying, all my senses were awake and we both took a sharp breath.

“You can trust me”, I whispered softly. She looked me so deep in the eyes that I lost myself in them. I saw her broken soul and it broke my heart. “I…”, she mumbled and suddenly she was nearer than before. “I forgot how to love someone or to fall in love. I’m just hurting the people that love me the most and I can do nothing against it. Obviously, I love my family, but I can’t let myself fall with anyone besides them and I even push my family away sometimes. I am so mad when I do this.”

“You aren’t a bad person because of this, Korra. I’m sure that you can love and fall in love again, you just forgot how to.” As I said this, I had to use all my strength not to say, that I could show her how to fall in love again. That I could show her how to love me.

“I…I don’t know why I told you this. I’m really sorry.” She pulled her hand away, grabbed her hair and walked around wildly. With trembling hands, she took another cigarette and smoked it nervously, after lighting it.

“Please. Please forget everything. I shouldn’t have told you this, you will now think that I am totally nuts. After all, you are my professor, Miss Sato.” She stared at me, the tears in her eyes were tearing my heart apart. Yes, I was her professor, but I didn’t want to be. I wanted to be everything for her, wanted to love her. No, I already was loving her, I had fallen in love with Korra Waters without noticing it, without wanting it.

“Korra, everything is all right. We are not at the university right now, you can talk about everything with me.” I longed for her proximity, but she took a step back.

“You don’t know me. I barely know you…” Her voice got quieter and quieter, the cigarette fell to the ground and I saw how her resistance fell, too. “Why did I trust you so fast?” The question hurt even if I knew she was talking to herself at this moment. I wanted her to trust me.

“Because you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone about this, I promise. I know how it feels, when you can’t trust anyone.”

“You know how it feels? How? You are perfect!”, she threw the words angry against me, but I couldn’t be mad at her. “I’m not perfect, Korra, who told you that? It’s the opposite. I never could be myself and had to hide every move I made, especially when I did something wrong. I can’t trust anybody, because I have to be perfect for the company.”

Carefully, she raised her gaze and when she caught mine, I believed to see hope in her eyes. It made my heart pound faster than ever. A light gasp escaped her lungs and she looked up to the sky. “Thank you, professor Sato. We should head back inside, before they start to look for us.”

“Okay, you’re probably right, but could you do me a favor? Please come to my office after your lectures on Monday and we will try to get you through the exam, okay? I don’t want you to fail this.” I grabbed her hand, which made my cheeks blush instantly. Korra’s mouth formed into a sensual smile and she nodded, before she let go of my hand and entered the mansion.

 

It had passed a long while since the talk Korra and I have had. I was getting tired. Over the past hours Korra and I hadn’t lost eye contact once. Everywhere we caught the others gaze, which every time made the heat between my legs growing stronger. I could feel the wetness soaking my panties.

“Hello, beautiful lady. Would you do me the favor of dancing with me to this wonderful song?”, asked a deep manly voice next to me. It almost scared me and when I spun around I only did it to see a face which wasn’t unknow to me. It was one of the guys, who had been with Korra at the bar. It was the one with the leather jacket. Today he was wearing a simple smoking and wiggled with his eyebrows.

“I…”, I started my sentence, but a body stepped in front of me and pushed the guy away with a growl. “Fuck off, Wei! She is taboo for you, understood?” Korra was stabbing his chest with her finger, so that he was backing off to gain distance between them. I saw the anger in Korra’s eyes and the fear in his.

“I’m sorry, Kor. I didn’t know that this was your girl.” He grabbed his legs and ran away before Korra could say anything else. I crossed my arms and glanced angry at Korra, who hadn’t turned around yet.

“Korra, could you please explain all this?” Ashamed, she pressed her lips together and avoided my gaze. “Why did you do this? As I can remember I’m in the position to make my own decisions and don’t need to be protected.”

“I don’t know what got into me, professor. I’m deeply sorry.” Powerless, she let her shoulders down. Wasn’t she seeing, that I wanted her to get out of her comfort zone? She had to feel the same sparks between us as I was feeling.

“Korra, why did you do this?”, I asked again and pulled her into an empty room. I closed the door behind us and leaned against it. We were in Varrick’s office. There were plans on the walls. Behind Korra was his desk, where a lot of stuff was laying and above it was hanging a picture of him and Zhu-Li.

“I can’t tell you, professor, but I had to do it. Wei is not a very decent guy and nothing for you.” She pressed her teeth together and formed her hands into fists.

Then I did something, which would change everything. I was giving the alcohol the fault, which was making my mind foggy and love drunk. This possessive behavior of Korra was turning me on, all my hormones were getting crazy and I just wanted to have her. Carefully, I got closer with every move and stared into her eyes.

“Why did you do this, Korra?”, I asked for a third time and laid my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes got suddenly darker and were filling with lust. Her chest was breathing heavy, her hands wandered to my hips. As one of her hands slid over my bare thighs I couldn’t keep a moan.

“Do you really want to know the truth, Miss Sato?” Her lips were so close to my ear, that I could feel her hot breath against my skin. I pressed my burning thighs together and bit my bottom lip. “Please tell me”, I half whispered half moaned.

“Because I want to have you for myself!” She pressed her mouth onto mine and kissed me wildly. I let myself fall and pulled my arms around her neck. With every kiss, our make out session was getting wilder and wilder. It was as my body was in flames and only her touch could make this burning bearable. I needed this contact, I was addicted to it.

My sex-controlled mind clearly was not thinking about the consequences. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of Korra and that I was finally kissing her again.

“I want you”, I whispered huskily in her ear as her hands were massaging my butt. She grabbed my thighs and sat me down on Varrick’s desk. Korra positioned herself between my legs and pressed my upper body down. Slowly she pulled my dress down and kissed every part of my body she released from the dress.

When she arrived at my breasts she caressed them tenderly. I bit my tongue so I wouldn’t moan too loud. Korra was about to make me cum just by kissing and sucking on my skin.

Before I noticed I was laying completely nude on Varrick’s desk, above me Korra, who was kissing my neck. I raised my hips with the hope of feeling the needed friction, but I bumped my hips into nothing. Korra had stepped aside and was grinning devilish. “Are you sure, we should do this, Miss Sato? I won’t be able to control myself after tasting you.” She pulled my earlobe between her lips, so that I rolled my eyes. She was making me dizzy with all the sex she was radiating.

“Shit, Korra! I am totally naked and wet under you. If you don’t start immediately, I swear to god, you will fail every exam!”, I growled between pressed teeth and started undressing her.

She smiled a dark smile and kissed me into a never-ending delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I took so long, but I used my freetime after the exams to spend time with my family. Chapter should come faster now.  
> I hope you had fun and feel free to leave kudos and comments.
> 
> Until next time  
> -Azra <3


	6. Forbbiden feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Korra and Asami gets stronger.

Korra’s POV

All my senses were going wild. Her perfume, her moaning and her heat were overflooding my brain and I couldn’t think of something I wanted as badly as this in my life. Asami Sato was naked beneath me and begged me to touch her. As I kissed her, it seemed like a lightning bolt went through my body. I knew this taste, had kissed those lips before and smelt this perfume, which was filling my lungs.

Asami Sato was the mysterious woman from the bar.

I was more than sure, that Sato was her. All the pieces were put together and formed the memory in my mind. Thanks to the alcohol, I did not see the similarities between her and Asami. It had been the same green eyes, the same scent and the same mouth the whole time. How did I not see that?

Knowing that Sato was wanting me as badly as I was wanting her, helped me letting my boundaries fall. My desire for her was stronger than ever and I could not believe, that I really was kissing Asami Sato. The chance of her falling for me too, had been equal to zero, so I was trying to get as much of her as I could.

“Please, Korra!”, she begged and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I was about to kiss her neck, when she was getting really impatient. But I wanted to enjoy this moment because sadly, it would not be for long.

“We can’t do this, professor. What if someone enters the office?”, I asked, knowing that she had closed the door as soon as she had stepped into the room. I didn’t want to give her, she was expecting from me, wanted to enjoy this moment a little longer, before ending it. She pressed her naked body against mine and she moaned loudly when I let my finger glide between her wet folds and touched her sensitive bud. She was really wet.

“I don’t give a shit! Please, just fuck me already. I’ve been wanting this for weeks now!” A glutaral sound escaped her, which sent the heat into my core. Oh yes, this woman was my downfall. With a little more pressure and speed I went over her spot, just to hear the most beautiful sound in the whole world. She moaned loudly and bit my shoulder to contain her volume, her lust. Nobody should hear us.

“Yes, right there!”

I started to feel her melting under my touches, when we heard a knock on the door, which made us stop. A muffled voice said: “I do not want to interrupt you, Asami, but Varrick is on his way to the office. You should get of here as quick as possible.” Asami rolled her eyes annoyed and pushed me with her foot away from her body. “Thank you, Tahno. Try to distract him a little longer.”

Asami jumped off the desk and began to gather her clothes and putting them back on. As she did that, she did not say a word, avoided my gaze which felt like a punch right in my guts. What we had experienced seconds ago, was everything for me. I felt alive again and was now sure, that this woman was my goddess. I would never be capable of stopping, I’d told her, warned her. Now she was just ignoring me.

“Miss Sato, I-“, she raised her hand, shutting me up and looked me finally into the eyes. “Korra, we have to get out of here fast. Nobody should see us getting out of the room together. I will be the first one leaving the office, you will wait a couple minutes and then do the same, okay? When someone asks, what you did in here, you were just looking around.” She put her soft hand on my cheek and smiled. This smile gave me hope, so I nodded and put my dress back on.

“Are you regretting it, Miss Sato?”, was the only thing I asked, as she was about to open the door. I couldn’t let her go without knowing for sure, that this has not been a drunken decision of her. This woman was my dream and I wanted to know if it was about to come true. She walked back to me and kissed me so passionately, that it made me dizzy.

“No, Korra. I do not regret it, I don’t want you to think something like that ever again, but we have to get out of here. If we don’t, then I have no other choice than regretting. I want you, Korra, but I don’t want to lose my job. The city cannot know about this.” She kissed me one last time before taking her purse and walking away.

“Fuck!”, I cursed and kicked Varrick’s desk. The following pain was worse than the loss of Asami’s proximity. “What a bullshit, fuck!” I tussled my hair desperately. This could not be true. What was this woman doing to me? She was playing with me and I was liking it more than I should!

“Do I want to know what happened?”, I heard Jinora’s voice behind me. She was standing next to the doorframe with crossed arms and an annoyed wrinkled forehead. She knew about my little “crush” on Sato, but had believed that it was just a silly idea of mine. She always warned me about the consequences it would have for me and her, but also for her father. The reputation of Tenzin’s university would suffer and to gain it back, a long while had to pass. I was sure that Tenzin would force me to leave the college.

“I just had to woke-off my emotions and probably sprained my foot”, I said and sat on the edge of the chair.

“Did you work-off your feelings with the table or a certain woman?”

“Nothing happened. I wanted it to happen but it was not the right time nor the place. You can calm down now and I will drive home. I had enough tonight and my foot needs some treatment. Also, there are some charts I have to learn.”

She just nodded because I was doing probably the right thing now. If I stayed here for longer, everything would end in chaos and I did not want that. Moreover, I could not stay near Asami and stay calm after I had seen her naked, kissed and tasted her. Her appearance was too breathtaking.

“Normally I would advise you, to stay away from Ms. Sato, but I know you won’t do that. I know that this woman has complete control over you without doing anything. You can’t stay away from her. It’s so disappointing, I hoped the woman from the bar would be your new flame, that she would be your way out. No one could have thought that Sato wants you as much as you want her. I didn’t know she was into woman.” Jinora groaned and put a hair strain behind her ear.

“She was it.”

“Who was what?”, she asked irritated.

“Sato. Sato was the woman from the bar.” I laughed hysterically and threw a pen thru the office. Everything had been so beautiful and at the same time it was so shitty. Had this been only a little adventure she wanted to hide from everyone or wanted she it to be more? Would she meet with me again?

“How can some much shit happen in your life? Are you sure, that Sato was this woman? Maybe she was just someone who looked like her?” Jinora took my hand and got me out of Varrick’s office. We had been almost too long in there. The people could start asking questions, I did not want to answer.

“No, I’m telling you, Sato was it. The voice, the kiss, the body, it was her. Sato was the woman. She wants me, too, Jinny. Can you imagine it?”, I shook her body in my excitement.

“No, I can’t and that’s what it makes so horrible.”

“Shit, I’m so fucked up, Jinora. This woman has me in her hands, I can’t do anything about it. I can’t stay away from her. Everything pulls me to her, no matter what.” Jinora had swung her arm around mine and walked with me to the front door. She probably wanted to make sure, that I really was on my way home.

I did not know what to do. It had confused me. Of course, I wanted her, but I also knew the risks that came with it and the danger that we would put us into, when we kept going. But she was such a temptation I could not withstand and I knew that. Jinora knew that, too and just shook her head in despair.

“You must, Korra. It’s not just your reputation which is danger. Your emotions aren’t stable enough and you know that. Take Ginger if you want, but you can’t be with Sato, not as long as she is a professor at the RCU. Just think about Dad and what it will do to him. He would be so disappointed.” She took my face in her hands and stared me in the eyes. I knew that I had to, but it wouldn’t calm my feelings or my lust.

“I have to go home now and get away from here. Can you keep an eye on Wei?”, I mumbled and searched for my keys. I could feel the pull my body tried to resist. Sato’s scent was still lingering my body. I had to leave this place to gain the control over my mind back.

“Don’t worry. Drive safely and send me a text when you’re at home. I probably drive home with Wei. Love you.”

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and walked away as fast as I could.

 

 

Asami’s POV

“And? How was she?”, asked Tahno, after he had prevented me to fuck with Korra in Varrick’s office. On the one side, I was happy that Tahno interrupted us, on the other side, I had to deal now with the wetness between my legs. Only Korra could make this wetness bearbale, but I had to deal with it on my own.

“Nothing happened, we only kissed a bit. We were getting started when you knocked on the door and got me out of there. Thanks for that.” I checked my hair and make-up before walking away with Tahno. Thank god, my lipstick wasn’t smudged, only some remains of Korra’s lipstick on my neck were the only evidence on my body. I cleaned my neck with a tissue.

“It’s better this way, believe me. This here is really not the place for a little woohoo.” Tahno gave me his champagne, but I denied it with a raising hand. I had enough alcohol for the night. My whole body was still tense, but I hoped that this feeling would get away soon. I touched my swollen lips with my hand, I felt how hot they still were. Korra was an unbelievable good kisser, no one had ever kissed like Korra had. I felt her emotions, had the feeling we really connected when we kissed.

“I think, I fell in love with her, Tahno.”

Tahno choked on his drink and coughed. “You can’t be serious? Tell me, are you getting nuts? Sleeping with her, is one thing, but falling in love with her is like suicide, Asami!” He grabbed my neck and tried to get me back to reality, when my thoughts tried to get back to Korra.

“Do you think, I don’t know that?!”, I smacked his hand away. “My whole carrier would be wasted! My dad would kill me, he never liked, that I’m into women and especially when I started relationships with them. How do think it would be, if this woman is one of my students? Oh god, I would hurt Tenzin with this!” Desperately I grabbed my hair. Never I had been so happy and unhappy at the same time.

“You should go home, honey. I will stay here and kept an eye out. I will tell Varrick that you went home, because you have some things to do in the morning. But no matter what, you have to go now.” He showed me his hand and I gave him my phone, so he could call my driver to pick me up.

“Oh no!”, I called out.

“What is going on now, Sami?”, he asked confused.

“I will see Korra on Monday in the lecture! What should I do?” I took Tahno’s glass now and cleared it with one gulp.

“Can’t you say that you’re sick or something? I don’t think it would be a good idea, if you see her on Monday, especially with hundreds of students around you.” He gave me another glass as he called my driver.

“I can’t say I’m sick when Tenzin knows that I was at Varrick’s party. It’s not a meeting at my company we’re talking about, were I can come and go like I want to. I have responsibilities and the other students have an exam soon, which I have to prepare.” I put my head into my hands. Slowly this situation was giving me a headache.

“Hey Theo, could you pick up, Miss Asami? She is at Varrick’s mansion. Be as fast as possible.”

 

A hour later, Theo let me out at my apartment in the city. The light in my living room was still on and I knew, who was giving me a surprise visit. I just could think of one person you would visit me without an announcement and had a key to my apartment.

“Hello father”, I called out before I saw him sitting in my living room. Like always he was sitting in my big leather chair and was smoking a cigar. He knew, I hated it when someone smoked in my apartment, but this clearly did not prevent him for doing it.

“Hello, my little girl. How was Varrick’s party?” Hiroshi raised himself to give me a kiss on my forehead. I could smell the scent of cigars and engine oil. A smell which had been everything for me some years ago.

“It was like every year, but I planned a meeting with Zhu-Li. It seems like Future Industries will be the company in charge for the transport for Varrick’s delivery to the Watertribe. I will be able to send you all the details on Wednesday.” I took of my coat and threw my keys on the couch table. “But this is not the reason why you’re here, I’m I right?”

My father nodded and gave me an envelope. “This are plane tickets to the Earth Kingdom, so you can attend the Ba Sing Se congress next week. I want you to be my substitute and meet a new engineer, who will be important for our new jet project.”

I opened the envelope and saw, that my father had given me tickets for two persons. “What are you doing, dad? Who am I taking with me again? I can do this alone, it’s my company, too.” Angry, I threw the tickets to his feet.

Hiroshi Sato did not even try to hide his disappointment. In the past two years my father tried to control me and everything I did. He paid every price to hide my private life, my love life and did not care that he was hurting me with his actions. He hated my relationships with women and forced me to go on dates with sons of his business friends. He toughed he would get me on the _right_ path with it again.

“Your companion will not be one of my people. He is just a friend of yours, who wants to attend the congress, too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped the chapter was good. :D I changed the rating to E, because of reasons ;)   
> Like always, feel free to leave comments and kudos.
> 
> -Azra <3


	7. Emotional outburst

Korra’s POV

“Hey, Superstar! Have you seen the new placards already?” Bolin, my best friend, had me in a headlock, so that I wasn’t able to breath. He ruffled my hair and burst out laughing. No, I had not seen the new placards. How could I? I barley had set a foot on campus, when Bolin decided to almost kill me with his heavy arms. Nonetheless, I could imagine what kind of placards my big friend was talking about. This year’s soccer season was about to end, and the big finale was right ahead of us. It was a RCU tradition to print a photo of the captain on to big placards and hand them around campus, so everybody could see them. For two years now, it had been my face that was seen, the face everybody could see as soon as they stepped foot on our campus.

“No, I have not and if you keep hugging me this way, I won’t be alive long enough to see them.” I tried to escape his embrace, but I kept failing until Bolin showed mercy.

“You have to see them! It seems like this year, it’s not only your face on them!” Before I had the chance to say something, Bolin grabbed my arm and dragged me allover the campus. He kept dragging me until we arrived at the main entrance, where normally the largest placard hung. It was right above the two big doors and covered almost three floors.

Bolin was right. This time the soccer finale wasn’t the only thing being promoted through those pictures. The picture had been divided into two halves. On the left side you could see me. I was wearing my soccer clothes and had a ball under my right arm. With my biggest grin I was looking back at the people. My short hair had been pulled up into a little bun. In big letters they had written: “ _RCU for the 13 th time in the finale for the national soccer championship!_” It was almost the same picture as last year and I remember taking it a few moths ago. It wouldn’t be some out of the ordinary if there wasn’t another competition being promoted on the right side of the placard.

“ _RCU enters the national inventor contest for the first time!_ ”, was written under the right halve. Asami Sato was wearing a red overall and black glasses. She was also smiling at the camera, with the difference that her smile was making me dizzy. I’d never heard a thing about this contest before, but seeing Sato as the face of it, I would definitely take a look at it, just to see her face.

“Why is Sato the one promoting it?”, I asked more myself, but I unconsciously blurted it out loud. Bolin answered my question without taking his eyes of the picture. “She is the organizer of the contest and she is also the sponsor at the same time. Future Industries organizes this contest every year, but our university has never been a part of it. Maybe they decide to join it since Sato is now a professor here. Opal has been thinking about joining it, too because the winner gets an internship at Future Industries.”

Everyone in our group of friends knew, that is was Opals dream to start working at Sato’s Company. Who wouldn't like to be a part of the most powerful company in the whole world?

“She should try it, a chance like that won’t be come along like that again”, I said. Opal was a genius and I knew, that winning this competition was all she wanted. She was the one out us all, who was taking her studies seriously.

“I know, and I already said the same things to her, but she is afraid of not being good enough. She also said, she has the feeling that Sato dislikes her and that she has no chance of winning because of that.” Bolin sighed sadly so I put my arms around his body to comfort him.

“I will go and try talking to her, maybe I can convincer her. Sometimes you just need to hear the option of someone other than your boyfriend.”

Bolin nodded. “You’re on your way to the lecture, right? The one you have with Opal? This is the perfect opportunity!” My best friend was shining, so that I had no other chance than agreeing with what he had said. “Thanks, Korra! You’re the best!”, he picked me up and pressed my body against his hard chest.

“No problem, buddy!”

After saying goodbye to Bolin, I made my way to the lecture hall as fast as I could. I wanted to be early to be able to see Sato without others disturbing. And maybe I could be lucky today and have a little conversation with Sato all alone. Just her and me.

But as soon as I entered the room, my whole life was thrown away like a piece of garbage. At least it felt like it. To my dislike I wasn’t the first student because Opal was already there, sitting at her usual spot and was reading a book. But it wasn’t Opal, who ruined my mood.

Sato was standing beside her desk and laughed like a goddess. She wore her long hair braided today, which looked really good. With that she wore a tight skirt, which pointed out her butt and a grey blouse. Of course, the buttons weren’t closed all the way, so that she was showing a little bit too much cleavage. She was wearing the thick, black glasses that she was also wearing on the promotional photos. Through the glasses her eyes seemed to be so much greener. To sum up, she looked gorgeous like she always did, but there was something destroying her perfect appearance.

As I looked at her hips, my whole body went rigid. A large hand was positioned on her slim waist and when I saw the owner of my hand, I was flooded with anger. A tall handsome man was standing beside her and smiled the biggest smile as he looked at her. His black hair was styled, and a few strains were covering his forehead. He seemed to be a few years older, judging his looks. He was also taller than her.

Asami suddenly laughed her most beautiful laugh and he put his disgusting arm around her fine shoulders. “I think we will have at least as much fun as last year. I just can’t drink much of Bumi’s special booze again. This stuff almost killed me that time.” The guy's voice was deep and so loud that it resonated through the lecture hall. Angry, I walked up to where Opal was and slumped down on my chair, to make an audible sound.

Miss Sato automatically looked up and when she saw me, I looked angrily back and let my book fall onto the table with a little too much force.

“Who’s that guy down there?”, I asked Opal, who was still reading her notes. She didn’t even bother to look up from her notes, when she noticed my presence.

“That _guy_ is Iroh Firestone, Izumi’s son, the queen of the Fire nation. Shouldn’t you as the heir of the Water Tribe know a little about politics?” She slapped my neck hard and gave me an evil look, before she continued speaking. “Besides that, Sato and he have been a couple if you believe the newspapers. Some even said they were engaged a few months. They separated a year ago and after that no news about her private life have been heard ever again.” She sighed loudly, and her gaze shifted to the front, where they were standing. I could have sworn that she was drooling because of this Iroh.

“I don’t like him”, was everything I had to say about him. I did not like it that he was so close to Asami, that he was touching her. She was mine, should have been mine. Asami laughed again and thousand knifes stabbed my stomach.

“You’re just saying that, because you’re in love with Sato.” Opal giggled and even had the guts to give me a mocking wink. “I’m not in love with her, okay? Just because I want to sleep with her, it doesn’t mean, that I also have feelings for her beyond desire, understood?” I gave her a sharp look, but she just laughed.

“Keep lying to yourself. In the end you must be honest with yourself if you want it or not. You’re in love with our professor, deeply. And before I forget it, general Iroh is the new guest professor for military politics, so you’re going to see him more often from now on.”

I was an idiot. Sato had been playing with me and for the first time in a long time, I felt pain.

 

 

Asami’s POV

  
Iroh finally took his heavy arm of my shoulders and greeted some of the students, as they entered the room. Of course, my father had chosen Iroh as my company for the congress. When we attended the congress last year, it had been our last appearance as a couple before breaking up once and for all.

Even if Iroh still tried it at me a few times we stayed good friends, who had no longer feelings for each other. Immediately after my father had announced me that Iroh would be my partner, I called him to plan our trip. That was the moment when he told me that he was going to give a guest lecture about military equipment.

“Well, this year neither you nor I are going to be at the congress for fun, you know that. It’s all about our jobs and I expect you to keep it that way.” I shot him a serious look and searched for Korra, who had entered the lecture hall a few minutes ago. I knew she was looking back at me with a gaze full of hate and I couldn’t be mad about it. Iroh’s annoying attempts to socialize with me, have looked a lot different to Korra. I had to make it clear to her, what he meant to me. My heart twisted when I tried to smile at her and she just clicked her tongue annoyed and looked away.

As if everything was numb, I started my lesson until Iroh finally took over and I could escape Korra’s hateful expressions. Korra had been stabbing me with her eyes and I had to leave before I started crying in front of my students. I couldn’t bare Korra’s rejection anymore.

With the light nod I gave Iroh as a sign, I took my phone and walked out. Outside, next to the door I came to a stand and started searching for Korra’s number in my contacts, just to realize my dumb mistake. I never exchanged numbers with her, we never came so far or had the chance to. I was about to dial Tahno’s number, when the door next to me suddenly opened and an angry Korra was standing in front of me.

Without a word, she grabbed my arm and dragged me into one of the empty rooms. With fast movements she locked the door and pointed at my face with her finger.

“Why? Why did you fucking lie to me? Was everything at Varrick’s just a game for you, Asami?” She was trying to suppress her tears, but I could see the wetness in her eyes. I made a step forward, but she just backed away madly.

“Korra, you got it all wrong!”, I said and reached for her Hand, but she back away once more.

“So, I got it all wrong, right? Then it has been a lie from the beginning or what?” Now Korra was the one stepping forward with fierce steps, but I did not move away.

“Please, you have to believe me, that there is nothing between Iroh and me anymore. Don’t you see that you’re everything I can think and care about?” I grabbed her face and kissed her wildly. Korra put her hands softly on my waist, but then I pushed my tongue into her mouth, that she pressed my body with force against the door. Our teeth rammed against each other, but it did not slow down our passion.

A lust filled moan escaped her mouth when she broke our contact. It sounded like the most arousing sound on the whole world to me.

“I’m risking my job and my reputation for you, isn’t that prove enough to show you, that I’m being serious with you?” She flinched at my words and I was struggling to catch my breath. I had completely forgotten, that I had to give Korra space, that she wasn’t ready to label things. I didn’t want to lose her.

“I can’t do that.” Cautiously she leaned against a chair and ruffled her hair frustrated. I bit my lip hard. I couldn’t shut my stupid mouth, had been overflowed with the feelings Korra was letting me feel.

“What do you mean? Korra, I want you. We just have to be more careful.” She cupped my face with her strong hands, let her warmth spread through my body. Couldn’t she see, that I just wanted to be close to her? I didn’t expect her to love me, too.

“I can’t give you more. You must know, that I’m not capable to give you more. I want you too, but I can’t love you. The only thing I can give you is sex.” I did not look into her eyes, but my heart cringed at her words more and more.

“I take it, I take anything I can get from you. Nobody said a thing about a relationship. I just want to be the only one you have sex with, as long as we want to have fun with each other. I won’t sleep with anybody else, too. This should be the only rule we’re gonna have.” I kissed her exposed neck and opened the buttons of her shirt with one hand. “And to make it clear to you once more: Iroh is nothing more than an old friend.”

As I licked the outer part of her ear with my wet tongue and when she shuddered, I knew I had won her back. She pressed my body against the door again, which made a loud sound, but I did not stop Korra’s doing. I was fumbling with the collar of her shirt, when a loud knock drove us apart. Both of our eyes got big.

“Excuse me? Is someone in there?”, asked a light voice, which I recognized immediately. Zhu-Li knocked again, and I showed Korra with movements to hide in one of the closets. I closed the buttons of my blouse and tried to organize my hair, before opening the door.

“Oh, Asami!”, she said surprised and shoved her glasses back on her nose. “What are you doing all alone in this room with the door locked?” She scanned me skeptically and her gaze shifted through the room before it came back on me.

“I had an important meeting on the phone and I did not want anyone to walk in on it. You know how it is, I hate being interrupted.” I put on my best poker face and lifted the corner of my mouth. Right before she started speaking, I knew she had bought my lie. If my work had me taught me one thing, it would be ability to convince people of something.

“Then I won’t disturb you any longer, I just wanted to grab some pens.” Zhu-Li giggled and tiptoed to the blackboard, where she grabbed her pens and left the room with a wave. As the door fell shut, a relieved sigh escaped my lungs. This really had been risky. I had to hold myself back and not even think about doing something like that with Korra at the university. I had too much to lose.

“Do you think she will come back again?", asked Korra suddenly right behind me. I almost shrieked because of the shock, but I had been able to hold it back. Playfully I punched her shoulder. “No, I don't think so, but we shouldn’t risk it. Besides, you should head back to the lecture.” I was picking up my glasses from the floor, when Korra’s hand was sliding along my butt. My panties got soaked immediately.

“But we have just begun.” Korra pressed her body against mine, so that my cheeks blushed. Her skilled hands went on expedition to explore my body, as my hands grabbed a fistful of her short hair. With a strong jerk she flushed her hips against mine, what caused us to moan.

Korra’s hands cupped now my breasts and started to massage them in a steady rhythm. With every move and second, she was driving me insane. As one of her hands slit under the band of my skirt, I lost myself in my ecstasy. Moaning her name, I tried to hold my body still.

“Not so loud, Sami.”, whispered Korra and put her other hand on my mouth, to muffle my sounds. I could feel her smile in my neck. When I eagerly nodded, she took her hand away just to massage my breast again. I wanted to touch her, but because I was facing her with my back, my possibilities were limited. In addition, I had to use my hands to push my body away from the door, Korra was passing us against.

“Please!”, I groaned annoyed. Korra’s hand kept playing with the hem of my skirt, but didn’t slide deeper than right above, where I wanted her the most. She was teasing me, and it was turning me on more than I wanted to admit. At the same time, I couldn’t stand it anymore.

“How much do you want it?”, she whispered lewdly into my ear and squeezed my breast harder. “Have you wanted this sucker as much as you want me? Did he turn you on, like I do?” Korra spun me around and kissed me harshly. With all my strength I held onto her shoulders, when she parted my knees. With a fast movement, my legs were slung around her waist. I kept grinding my hips against hers, with hope of finding the much-wanted release, but it just got me more turned on. The wetness started to soak through my panties.

“I want it more than anything. And no, never. Never have I desired Iroh the way I desire you.” I gasped for air, because Korra’s hand slit in between my legs and pressed against my wet underwear, when I finished my sentence.  Her fingers weren’t even touching my skin, but the muscles in my lower abdomen clenched. Again, I had to bite my lower lip to surpass my moans. From Korra I got just a quiet laugh, she was enjoying it teasing me, having me under her control.

“Asami? Hm, were did she go?”, asked Iroh on the other side of the door, which caused us to stop what we were doing. Softly I freed myself out of Korra’s embrace. For the second time I tried to make me presentable, before turning around. With a sad expression I looked at Korra, who was just smiling lewdly, as she closed the buttons of her shirt. When we were both ready, I put a finger on my lips to show her to be silent. She hid behind the door, as I walked out.

“There you are!”, Iroh blurted out, who still was standing at the door. He went through his hair with one hand and said: “I’m done, if you want, you can finish the lesson.”

I glanced at my watch and realized, that there were only 10 minutes left for the lecture to end. “No, I won’t be necessary. Starting with my stuff isn’t going to be smart. Let us dismiss the students just for the day, I’m sure they will be happy.”, I decided. I had to get away from here, as fast as possible and calm my heating body down. With Korra on the other side of the door, my body kept reacting to her and longing for her touch.

“You’re probably right. That way I can go and talk to Tenzin before going to my next lesson. Do you want to drink some coffee later maybe?” Iroh tried again and I felt my heart drop. Korra surely wasn’t liking this conversation. If I accepted his invitation Korra would be mad again and that was something I did not want. “Thank you, but maybe next time”, I tried to decline his offer politely.

Together we entered the lecture hall and I could fell my body calming down.

 

Korra’s POV

With joyful steps I went to my chair, as Sato announced to the class, that they were dismissed for today and that we should look up the thinks for next week. Everyone started to pick up their things and I used this chance to walk to my chair without many people noticing. Opal, who had been looking at me since I had entered the room, was eyeing me sharply.

“Where the hell have you been so long?”, asked my annoyed friend, which’s voice was soaking with suspicion. She had like a 7th sense when it was about lying. It was almost impossible to lie to her, so I just smiled mysteriously.

“Tsk, then don't tell me!” Annoyed she started packing up her things. I did not want to keep things from her, but I couldn’t tell her the thing with Sato. I wasn’t even sure if I should tell it Jinora, and she was my sister.

“Don’t be mad now, Op. When the right time comes, I will tell you everything. I promise.”

“I really hope so!”, snippy she grabbed her bag and was about to walk away, but I caught her arm, before she could escape me. “You should participate at the competition. Maybe it’s about time, that you start thinking about yourself. The others will pass their exams without your help, just fine. This could be your chance.”

Her eyes were filled with surprise, when she realized what I was talking about. Her eyes got sharp and she pulled the hand away, that I was still holding. “So, Bolin told you about it. I should have known that he will ask you for help.”

“And that’s a good thing, because you’re just holding your potential back. You could rock that competition if you wanted!”

“What you’re saying is just- “, Opal stopped midsentence, because Sato was standing behind her and had coughed lightly to grab our attention.

“The truth. What Miss Waters is saying is totally right. I was expecting your application on my desk this morning. I’m still hoping to find it tomorrow.” Asami flashed her most honest smile at Opal, but I just could think about how those crimson lips felt on mine. This woman was just pure sex.

“Are you really being serious, Professor Sato?”, Opal eyes got big. I had trouble to hold back my laugh and gave Asami a wink, without anyone noticing. She shot me a smile and I melted because of her beautifulness.

“As I already said, I’m expecting your application, Miss Beifong.” She put her hand friendly on her shoulder and gave her a sheet of paper. “Before I forget it. Would you please follow me to my office, Miss Waters? There are the practice sheets you asked.”, she said to me and walked back to her desk.

I kept looking at Sato until I focused my attention back on Opal, who was reading the application from that Sato had given her. I owed Asami something for making Opal so happy. Without her words, she would have never listen to any of us.

“Do we see each other tonight at Narooks? Your food is one me!”, I slung my arms around Opal and pressed a loving kiss on her hair. I was so proud of her and had the feeling, Opal would be successful. In the end, she was still a Beifong.

“I have to go now and tell Bo everything! See you later, Korra!”, she shouted back at me as she was leaving the lecture hall. The only thing I could do was shake my head in disbelief and in amusement. Maybe the day wasn’t as shitty as I initially had thought.  Happily, I started to gather my things, when something hit me. I did not have had a clue about what the lecture had been about today.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for being gone so long, life got really busy, but I have more time now. I hope this chapter makes up for the time I have been absent.   
> Also, I made a tumblr where I will post the progress and the updates of my stories. And other random stuff. I, again apologize for everything and will try to update more regular.  
> Until next time,  
> Azra <3  
> Tumblr @azrahuntersstuff  
> Snapchat @Melindy01


End file.
